Why Haven't they Got Me a Heater Yet? :U
by ikikurface
Summary: It's too cold. To freakin' cold. I mean seriously, why does it have to be cold? Oneshot (Rated T to be safe) True story of weather. Not a true story./shot Kaito, Len, Miku, and Yuuma are in it, but I don't know if they are main or not... They're just there :T Also is a break from seriousness. /shot


**AN: I wrote a short thing to enlighten my mood and hopefully people's mood about this cold weather and weirdness. :)**

**Dislaimer: I no**

**own teh Vocaloids.**

* * *

Everything was quiet except for the ocasional snore fromm Gakupo's bedroom. Seriously, he needs medical attention on the snoring problem. It scares the crap out of me, but I can live with it. Oh wait, where was I? Oh yeah, it was a cold night. So freaking cold. The winds smacked against my window and howled in anger. I wish they could just shut up.

I'm trying to sleep in this frozen wasteland of boxes and useless crap from Sony, but it was still too freaking cold to sleep. Why haven't they put a heater in my room yet? I hate them so much right now. Jeez, even wrapped up like a burrito can't help the cold from sinking into my core. Just seriously, why haven't they brought me a heater yet? I'm so cold...

I had enough of this and became an erect burrito. I refuse to let my feet touch this acursed wooden floor. Though it seems I have no choice since my slippers are on the other side of the room. My teeth clattered as a burst of winter freshness crawled up my spine. Whoever said that wearing woolen socks will keep your feet warm is a lie. I scrambled to my slippers and put those frozen cotton things on. Now my feet are even colder. Oh well, I don't need them anyways...

I turned the cold door knob and closed the door behind me. Gawd, it's even colder out here... Well that's not a true statement since it only did rise one degree up here. I moved my tortilla covers so I won't look like a burrito, but an angry Frosty the Snowman. I hope the others burn next to their heaters...

I made my way down the stairs and nearly toppled over. Ryuto needs to clean up after himself, seriously. I carefully made my way downstairs, only to be welcomed by a loud booming noise. I covered my mouth to cover the startled squeak and looked angrily above me. I'm going to hurt that man.

I wandered off into the living room and curled up into a tight ball. It's pretty warm in here, but it is still too cold. Do these people even now what air condition means? Jeezus, I just want to go to sleep, but this air is biting me. I sighed and curled up even tighter.

Crap, I have to pee.

I grudgingly got up and slowly hobbled to the bathroom. I'm not gonna go any faster, 'cause I'm too cold and grumpy. I don't care if the bathroom is upstairs or that I slipped on Ryuto's mess on the stairs and fell back to ground, making a loud thud. I just don't care anymore. I lay there, flabbergasted and cold. Mainly cold.

I groaned as pain coursed through my frozen body. Seriously though, if I weren't awake, I look like I was dead. Surely enough, I heard a loud gasp of horror. "I'm a zombie..." I moaned, "A frozen zombie." I didn't bother looking at the other and just lay there like I was dead.

"Dude! I seriouslly thought you died!" ah, so it was the Kagamine-male, "Why are you on the floor!? Isn't it cold?"

"No, it's warm and I am very fond of it." I said plainly, "Also, watch your step. There's-" the blonde idiot fell to floor as well, "Grape juice on the step."

"ow..." Len moaned.

"Who goes there!?" the Miku-Police arrives.

"Miku! Watch-!"

"Aaaaah!" she trips as well.

So the three of us end up laying there on our backs on the cold wooden floor. Len looked over at me, "Why haven't you gotten up yet?"

I stared at him, "Why don't you ask that yourself?"

"Hello?" I heard Kaito.

"Kaito, don't come down the stairs!" Miku hollered.

"Whyyyyyy!?" Kaito slipped and landed right next to Miku, "Len, Piko, and Miku, why are you all just laying down right here?" Kaito asked, back to floor.

"It got warm." Len answered.

I wanted to slap his face, but it was true. So we all just kind of lay there for a few moments like snow angels. Then Len looked over at me, "Piko, I can share your cover with you?"

"Sure." I answered and we both covered our bodies.

"Don't forget about meee!" Miku whined and the cover stretched farther.

"Can I has some too?" I rolled my eyes and it stretched to Kaito.

None of us really did move our positions. We just laid there like starfish. I heard footsteps on the top of the stairs. I lifted my head up slightly and saw Yuuma standing there with a 'WTF' expression. He raised his hands up to his sides and walked away. "Who was that?" Miku asked.

"Yuuma."

"Oh."

A few moments later, Len fell alseep. Miku yawned and Kaito closed his eyes. Sleep was coming in on me as well. I closd my eyes and waited for the velvet like dreams to encase me near their bosom... _**SNOOOOORRRRREEEEEE**_.

"Gawd dang it, Gakupo! Go get medical help!"

* * *

**AN: I seriously, seriously, seriously, have no heater and it is so cold. SOOOO COOOLLLDDD. If I haven't mentioned that enough I here/shot**


End file.
